


За гранью мечты

by tea_in_tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: Впервые они встречаются на юниорском финале Гран-при в Токио.Правда, Виктор узнает об этом намного позже (нет, он не мог это забыть!).Он вспомнит, черт возьми!





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A dream come true beyond measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185372) by [dianamoth (lunaemoth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/dianamoth). 



> Маленькие Виктор и Юри — как смысл жизни.
> 
> Давно не переводила, если заметили какие-то ошибки/неточности/еще что-то — буду благодарна за исправления :)
> 
> Работа на [Фикбуке ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5499432).

— Я купил это для Виктора! — сказал Юри Минако-сенсей, когда она одарила его расстроенный взглядом: мальчик был под ее ответственностью, и он куда-то убежал.

Но большие сверкающие глаза были сильнее ее недовольства. Она вздохнула:

— Юри-кун, пожалуйста, не уходи никуда один.

Сейчас проходили юниорские соревнования, поэтому на катке было не так много людей, как во время взрослых, но все равно десятилетнему мальчику было бы легко потеряться.

Минако взяла его за руку, и они прошли к своим местам в первом ряду, которые были недалеко от kiss and cry.

— Держи цветы крепко, хорошо? Мы бросим их на лед после его произвольной программы!

— Да! — радостно согласился Юри. Он был безумно счастлив попасть на финал Гран-при в Японии и увидеть своего кумира «по-настоящему».

После выступления Виктора Юри так сильно хотел подарить свой букет, что сделал ошибку: он сам его кинул, а не попросил Минако-сенсей помочь. Цветы упали далеко ото льда, между скамейкой и стеной, где никто бы их не заметил.

Юри расстроенно что-то пропищал. Он побежал вниз по лестнице, чтобы самому достать цветы, не обращая внимания на Минако. Когда Юри выпрямился и отошел от стены, он лицом к лицу столкнулся с Виктором, который как раз шел к kiss and cry.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Юри глядел на своего кумира, не в силах сказать ни слова.

Виктор нежно ему улыбнулся и сказал: «Привет».

Юри пискнул и поднял руки.

— Они для меня?

Безумно покраснев, Юри быстро кивнул, осознавая вопрос скорее по контексту, чем английскую речь.

— Ааав, спасибо, — произнес Виктор, наклоняясь, чтобы принять цветы.

В этом момент появилась Минако-сенсей, готовая спасти ситуацию. На идеальном английском она сказала: 

— Юри — ваш большой фанат. Он хотел бросить цветы на лед, но промахнулся. Простите за беспокойство.

— Ничего страшного, — с улыбкой ответил Виктор. Тренер настойчиво звал его, так что Виктор помахал Юри рукой, перед тем, как уйти. — Спасибо тебе, Юри.

Увидев, что его кумир уходит, и, возможно, это единственный шанс поговорить с ним, Юри с сильным акцентом и на простейшей английском выкрикнул:

— Ты очень красивый!

— Он милый, — сказал Виктор Якову уже в kiss and cry.

В ужасе от своей смелости, Юри поднес руки к щекам, вздохнув. Взглядом он попросил Минако-сенсей убедить его, что он только что не сказал тех слов.

Но жестокая женщина захихикала. 

— Подожди, пока я расскажу твоей сестре, ей точно понравится.

— Минако-сенсей! Я… Я не хотел этого говорить!

— Я знаю! Это самое смешное, — засмеялась Минако.

— Но, но… Он подумает, что я глупый! — сказал Юри, чуть ли не плача.

— Он подумал, что это мило, он не против, — Минако все-таки решила успокоить его.

Но слишком поздно: Юри плакал, уткнувшись в свои руки.

— Ох, черт, — выругалась Минако, наклонившись, чтобы утешить его. — Юри, все в порядке.

Но ничего не могло остановить слез Юри.

— Что случилось? — послышался обеспокоенный голос через несколько минут. 

Обернувшись, Минако увидела Виктора, который с беспокойством глядел на Юри. Он оставил тренера с цветами и мягкими игрушками. Результат уже объявили (даже тот факт, что Виктор занял первое место, не могло успокоить Юри), но вместо того, чтобы готовиться к подиуму, Виктор присел возле Минако.

— Ему неловко из-за своих слов. Это не то, что он хотел сказать, — объяснила она.

— А что же тогда? — мягко спросил Виктор.

Минако подтолкнула Юри и сказала на японском:

— Перестань плакать, Юри-кун. Виктор здесь, и ты можешь ему сказать все, что хочешь; я переведу.

Всхлипы прекратились, и Юри вытер щеки, чтобы посмотреть на Виктора. Наконец-то он сможет сказать Виктору то, что он думал!

— Я хотел сказать, что его тройной аксель — это лучшее, что я когда-нибудь видел, и он прыгает так высоко и летит, как ангел! Я восхищаюсь им очень сильно, и он вдохновляет меня стать таким же хорошим фигуристом! — в конце он смутился и посмотрел вниз, нервно заламывая руки. — Это то, что я хотел сказать.

Виктор оживился от комплиментов и спросил:

— Он тоже катается?

— Да, — подтвердила Минако, — неплохо, причем. У него есть проблемы с прыжками, но дорожки шагов и вращения хороши для его возраста.

— Передайте, что у него все получится, и я благодарен за поддержку, — ответил Виктора, используя заученную фразу.

Когда Юри услышал перевод, он наконец-то поднял взгляд на Виктора и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Он хочет, чтобы я его обнял? — импульсивно спросил Виктор. Этот ребенок был слишком милым!

Минако перевела, улыбаясь, а глаза Юри расширились. Виктор тоже улыбался, так что Юри медленно кивнул головой.

Виктор взял Юри в свои руки и приподнялся, чтобы устоять на ногах. Он устроил мальчика так, чтобы тот мог положить голову на его плече.

— Спасибо тебе, Юри, — растроганный маленьким японским фанатом, Виктор улыбался и нежно сжимал мальчика.

Минако прекрасно видела блаженное лицо Юри и незаметно спрятала свой смешок за рукой.

Объятие было коротким: Виктор не был таким сильным, чтобы удерживать Юри долго. Когда Виктор ушел, перед тем снова помахав, Юри глядел ему вслед с ошеломленным выражением лица, которое сохранилось еще надолго.

Минако-сенсей никогда не переставала дразнить его за этот случай. Особенно через много лет, когда Виктор стал его тренером, и, как оказалось, напрочь забыл об этом случае.


	2. Часть 2

Юри расставлял свои вещи в ванной (ванной Виктора, в его квартире в Петербурге, где они будут жить и тренироваться как минимум до конца сезона… Юри все еще пытался ужиться с этой мыслью), когда вошел Виктор.

— Юри, это же ты? — спросил он, показывая фото в рамке.

Когда Юри присмотрелся, его глаза расширились и он попытался выхватить рамку.

Но Виктор быстро убрал ее, а в его взгляде заплясали искорки. 

— Какая интересная реакция. Юри, я прав?

Юри сморщил нос, про себе проклиная Минако-сенсей, которая вложила фото в чемодан, помогая собираться. Он не сомневался, что это было ее рук дело.

— Да, да, это я.

Виктор вгляделся внимательнее, внезапно мрачнея.

На фото рядом с маленьким Юри был он в четырнадцать-пятнадцать лет (спасибо костюму!). Они обнимались, а подбородком Виктор упирался в волосы Юри. На их лицах сияли улыбки.

— Где и когда это было? Кто фотографировал? Почему ты никогда мне не рассказывал? Почему я этого не помню? — расстроенно спросил Виктор, и, ох, эти грустные глаза.

— А, это было в Токио, юниорский финал Гран-при. Минако-сенсей фотографировала, она была со мной. Эм.. Я догадывался, что ты не помнишь. Просто Минако-сенсей однажды вспомнила об этом, а ты никак не отреагировал, — ответил Юри, нервно поправляя очки.

— Но это важно! — проскулил Виктор. — Это была наша первая встреча, а я не помню?! Как? Почему?! — он схватился за голову и посмотрел в потолок. — Меня предала собственная память!

— Разве ты не привык? — не удержался Юри.

— Меня это мало волновало это раньше!

— Я могу тебе рассказать, если ты…

— Нет. Я все вспомню, — твердо произнес он, прожигая взглядом рамку.

***

Следующие несколько дней Виктор не сделал ни шагу без фотографии.

Юри пробирала дрожь каждый раз, когда его жених доставал ее. Юри просто казалось это бессмысленным. Логично, что, если воспоминания не настигли Виктора после того, как он впервые увидел фото, они не придут к нему и потом. Не то чтобы Юри был против. Тот день он помнил кристально чисто, и это одно из его заветных воспоминаний. Пока у него есть оно и кольцо на пальце, которое показывало всю любовь Виктора, ему все равно, забыл ли его жених ту фанатскую встречу.

И спустя три дня, во время тренировки на катке, Виктор примчался к Юри и сжал его в объятиях.

— Я вспомнил!

— Что?

— Я вспомнил! Спасибо Георгию! — он радостно засмеялся. — Он только что показал мне фото своих фанатов, и я вспомнил, как после юниорского финала мы спорили, у кого они самые милые. И я сказал тогда, что однозначно выигрываю из-за маленького кавайного мальчика, который назвал меня красивым и похожим на ангела! Это же был ты, правда? 

Юри покраснел и запнулся:

— Д-да.

— Я вспомнил! Я так рад, Юри, ты всегда был моим самым милым поклонником!

Виктор положил руки на щеки своего жениха и поддался вперед, чтобы нежно его поцеловать. Где-то сбоку раздались звуки отвращения — там катался Юрий, а с другой стороны кто-то радостно что-то выкрикнул — явно Мила.

Но Юри это не особо волновало, он вцепился в бедра Виктора, чтобы не упасть, как идиот. Он что-то пробормотал в поцелуй, прекрасно осознавая, что его лицо горит под нежными прикосновениями пальцев Виктора.

Когда Виктор отстранился и пробормотал нежные слова на русском, Юри отстраненно подумал, что ему действительно нужно поработать над этим языком. Через десять секунд Виктор оставил поцелуй на его щеке, и отъехал назад, радостно приказывая:

— Назад к работе! Тебе нужно поработать над четвертным флипом! Вперед, Юри!

— А. Да!

***

Через неделю, придя домой из магазина, Юри заметил новое любимое фото Виктора прямо напротив двери. Юри тяжело вздохнул.

— Виктор! Оно действительно должно висеть прямо напротив двери? — прокричал он вглубь квартиры.

— Тебе оно не нравится?

— Нравится, но не должно же оно быть первым, что увидят наши гости!

— Но оно мне нравится!

— Это было тринадцать лет назад, Виктор!

— Знаю! Мы все такие же милашки! Разве не прекрасно?

Юри вошел в гостиную, где Виктор, наклонив голову, вскинул брови в немом осуждении.

Но в итоге Виктор невинно улыбнулся.

— Я перевешу его.

— Спасибо.

— Как насчет спальни?

— Не думаю, что это будет уместно.

— Потому что мы юные там? Дааа, наша спальня не для детей.

— Витя, — протянул Юри в смущении.

Виктор засмеялся и спрыгнул с дивана.

— Так кавайно, Юри. Хочешь, я тебе обниму? — он обхватил плечи Юри и начал нежно выцеловывать каждый кусочек кожи, до которого мог достать.

Юри расслабился в объятиях, незаметно улыбаясь и вспоминая тот день, когда он был в экстазе от первого прикосновения к своему кумиру. Тогда он даже предположить не мог, что это станет его ежедневной рутиной.

Все-таки в жизни ему повезло.


End file.
